Esperanza
by April991
Summary: Pequeña historia basada en una escena del capítulo 12x24, donde aparecen los tres juntos (April, Jackson y su hija). Si les interesa podría constar de varios capítulos.
1. Esperanza

_**Advertencia** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shonda R_ _himes._

 _NOTA: Es una historia muy cortita basada en la escena en la que se ve a los tres juntos (cap. 12x24). Me gustaría que tuviera varios capítulos, pero quisiera saber antes si les gustaría leerla jeje. Por ahora, la pondré como incompleta._

 _No hay muchos fanfic en español sobre esta pareja y es una verdadera pena._

 _Soy muy novata en esto, perdonen mis errores. Espero que les guste. ;)_

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: **Esperanza**_

La pequeña habitación de hospital parecía emanar una felicidad luminosa y desbordante. Jackson observaba a la criatura que más había amado en su vida, a la que aún adoraba pese a negárselo a sí mismo continuamente; su exmujer y mejor amiga. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pequeño ser humano que se encontraba entre los brazos de April, con su carita de ángel y sus manitas arrugadas que revoloteaban en el aire. Recordaba el olor de su hija y la suavidad de su piel. Solo la había sostenido una vez, unos minutos atrás cuando esperaba, con el corazón sobrecogido por la angustia, noticias sobre la salud de April. Un momento como aquél solo podía ser equiparable en desesperación y dolor a lo que sintió al despedirse de Samuel. Imaginarse su vida sin ella lo hacía sentir vacío. No verla cada día junto a él, al acabar y empezar cada día, dolía, pero fue lo que decidió meses atrás, pues sentía que era lo que debía hacer; la quería, sin embargo, no confiaba en ella y creía imposible arreglar su matrimonio. Eso podía soportarlo, pero se sentía temblar solo con imaginar no verla nunca más, no escuchar su suave risa o su parloteo nervioso, aunque sea a unos metros de distancia. Antes de su divorcio la rehuía, tenía tanta rabia y eran tantas las heridas abiertas a causa del dolor compartido y de las acciones provocas por éste que no soportaba verla. Cuando por fin tuvo lo que deseaba, se sintió extraño. April parecía tan tranquila y sosegada… Jackson no entendía porque se veía así. En ese instante no lo sabía, aun así existía una razón para tanta felicidad y ésta se encontraba actualmente entre los brazos de su exmujer. No es preciso enumerar todo lo ocurrido, los secretos, las peleas, la alegría y la rabia, solo es necesario saber que la razón, el amor y la amistad ganaron la batalla; en ese momento ambos estaban en un buen lugar, separados pero unidos por esa preciosa criatura.

April acariciaba la manita de la niña, dejaba que agarrara su dedo meñique y la observaba detenidamente con ojos centelleantes. La pequeña entreabría los ojos y emitía sonidos delicados que hipnotizaban a sus padres. April y Jackson hubieran dado lo que fuera por prolongar ese momento en el tiempo, que esa atmósfera de tranquilidad y amor los envolviera eternamente.

Era inevitable que por la mente de ambos cruzara otro recuerdo, el punto que marcó el inicio de todo el dolor que ambos compartían. Una habitación exactamente igual, otro bebé entre los brazos de April, un matrimonio unido y dos padres rotos de dolor despidiendo a un hijo que no pudo vivir. Samuel no pudo reír, jugar, amar u odiar. Su vida duró apenas unos minutos. Por la cara de Jackson resbaló una tibia lagrima, cruzó su mejilla, y antes de que April se voltease para buscar en los ojos de él el reflejo de los propios, el joven la apartó rápidamente de su rostro con el dorso de su mano. Sin embargo, los ojos brillantes y acuosos de ambos eran una muestra innegable de las emociones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Ese día pudo haber sido el último en la vida de April y el único en la vida de la pequeña. En ese hospital, acostumbrado a la muerte y a la pena, estaba ocurriendo un pequeño milagro, materializado en esa familia que tenía ante sí una infinita gama de posibilidades. Esa niña viviría y ellos, exultantes, imaginaban como sería su risa, sus travesuras y juegos.

Tras el cristal de la ventana que daba al pasillo, Arizona los observaba complacida y aliviada por ver a su amiga feliz. Mientras se apartaba y comenzaba a recorrer el pasillo, pensando en lo mejor para la felicidad de Sofía, escuchó una pregunta que quedó suspendida en el aire.

\- ¿Cómo la llamaremos?


	2. Hogar

_**Advertencia** : Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shonda R_ _himes._

 _NOTA: Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo._

 _Soy muy novata en esto, perdonen mis errores. Espero que les guste. ;)_

* * *

 _Capítulo 2:_ **_Hogar_**

Pasaron los días y April pudo abandonar el hospital. No estaba recuperada totalmente, pero sí lista para volver a casa con su bebé. Hope estaba tendida sobre la cama, movía sus bracitos inquietamente mientras su madre la vestía con un hermoso body, comparado por Jackson meses atrás. Terminó de colocarle la ropita y la abrigó con una manta de color turquesa, con mariposas bordadas a mano por su madre. April aún no se movía con ligereza, tenía el vientre bastante hinchado y le molestaba la cicatriz de la cesárea. Todo ello le impedía moverse con fluidez y destreza, sus movimientos eran algo torpes y sus andares lentos. Arizona estaba al otro lado de la cama, colocando en un gran bolso todas las pertenencias de su amiga; mantas, bodies, patucos, baberos, etc. Las dos amigas recorrieron con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación buscando cualquier cosa que pudieran dejarse atrás. Todo estaba en orden.

April cogió a su hija, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. La arropó para que no pasase frío, acarició la mejilla de la pequeña y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Se detuvo, mirándola, memorizando cada detalle de su rostro. Sus ojitos sin un color aún definible, su pequeña nariz, su boca, el contorno redondeado de su cara… La amaba tanto. Todo el dolor que sintió al hundirse el bisturí en su vientre, el olor a sangre, los gritos… Todo valió la pena si su niña se encontraba bien.

\- ¿April? – preguntó Arizona. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro -. Sé que es hermosa, pero llevas casi un minuto mirándola embobada.

\- Voy. – April le devolvió la sonrisa. Salió de la habitación justo después de su amiga y antes de salir del hospital se encontraron con Owen.

\- ¿Cómo está mi princesa? – Hunt miró a la pequeña como si solo existiera ella en el mundo. Le acaricio la cabecita y después miró a su madre -. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bastante bien, con unas ganas enormes de llegar a casa – respondió April. La joven tenía una expresión cansada en el rostro.

\- Entiendo, no te retengo más. – Owen le dio un pequeño beso en la frente -. Nos vemos pronto, pequeñaja – dijo esto dirigiéndose a Hope con esa voz risueña que se suele usar para hablar con los bebes. Segundos después el cirujano de trauma se perdió por el pasillo más cercano y las dos amigas, con Hope durmiendo en los brazos de su madre, salieron del hospital.

En el coche, de camino al apartamento, April comenzó a sentirse levemente ansiosa. Un leve cosquilleo le recorría la punta de los dedos, la saliva la sentía más espesa y el corazón le latía más rápido. No era una mala sensación, era normal sentirse de esa manera cuando nuestra vida sufre un cambio, sea éste malo o bueno, como en este caso. Algunas decisiones habían sido tomadas y ella no estaba segura de si éstas fueron las correctas. Miró a su bebé, estaba plácidamente dormida en su silla. Rozó su manita y un momento después logró recuperar la calma.

\- Todo saldrá bien – dijo por lo bajito. Dio profundas respiraciones para tratar de normalizar su ritmo cardíaco.

\- ¿Decías algo? – Arizona parecía preocupada. Echo un vistazo al espejo retrovisor central para intentar tener una pequeña imagen de sus dos pasajeras.

\- Nada. Decía que todo va a salir bien. – April no hizo contacto visual con su amiga porque su móvil sonó en ese momento.

\- Ya estamos llegando, ¿nerviosa, Hope?

\- Ella no, pero yo desde luego. – Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de April. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre, costumbre que había adquirido desde que éste se redondeo a causa de su embarazo.

Arizona miró de nuevo hacia el espejo retrovisor, logró cruzar su mirada con la de su amiga. Ella entendía porque April estaba tan nerviosa. Eran varias las razones que la tenían en este estado, pero él era la principal.

Estacionaron el coche justo enfrente de la entrada del edificio. Él estaba allí, con su sudadera gris y sus ojos anhelantes. Antes de que April tuviera tiempo de nada, Jackson abrió la puerta trasera del coche.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – Jackson dejo espacio suficiente entre ellos para que April saliera.

\- No es necesario. Estáis todos demasiado atentos, no me voy a romper – dijo April alegremente, aunque notablemente nerviosa. Al menos para ella era evidente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está? – Los ojos de Jackson mostraban ese brillo del que no habían logrado desprenderse desde el nacimiento de su hija. Posó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro de April, pero no fue capaz de dejarla por mucho tiempo.

\- Está perfecta. – Los dos se miraron orgullosos.

Jackson se metió en el coche y soltó la sillita del asiento trasero. April invitó a Arizona a subir a su apartamento, sin embargo ésta declino la oferta pues creía que ese primer momento solo debía ser vivido por ellos tres. Las dos amigas se dieron un corto abrazo, una se subió al coche y la otra se dirigió a la entrada de su hogar. Jackson llevaba a Hope y, también, se empeñó en coger el bolso. Ambos estaban nerviosos, aunque ellos no sentían que el otro lo estuviera.

La idea de irse a vivir juntos, al menos durante el periodo de tiempo que durase la convalecencia de April, fue de Jackson. Eran muchas las cosas que debieron plantearse antes de tomar tal decisión, sin embargo en ese momento la tomaron sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias.

 _¿Serán capaces de convivir sin que sus sentimientos por el otro se interpongan?_


End file.
